The present application relates to a method and an assembly including an inductive tone ring attached to a rotating part for speed and position sensing purposes.
The use of inductive tone rings for positional sensing, as in anti-lock brake applications, is known. However, the installation of the anti-lock brake system sensing ring, particularly to a disc brake rotor, has caused concern. Such concerns include difficult installation and replacement, the use of bolts and screws which can loosen or fail, and thermal transfer from the brake rotor to the tone ring causing dissimilar thermal expansion and warpage. Corrosion of the tone ring or tone ring features formed into the brake rotor is also a major cause of field issues. Often the tone ring will corrode beyond a usable condition prior to the wear limit of the rotor being met.
Accordingly, an improved fixturing method for an inductive tone ring is provided.